darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-01-16 - Homeless and the giant
Amongst the busy people-traffic, Seifer Wolf sculks about, slapping his feet as he walked across one of the larger white landing pads. He occasionally looked up as a ship landed, it was a form of entertainment for him, as he was always shoo'd away from any holo-terminals. Another large ship lands, another load of cargo is unloaded and another seat is created for the boy. He sat down in one of the more secluded corners of a pile of crates, watching ships move about and out over the immense city that was Coruscant. The consular shuttle Cherub lands. Nothing to say about it, it's just one more of those boring automated landings. What makes it special is to see a single Gamorrean come out of it, with body armor, military uniform and a backpack that sure contains more than a lunchbox. Krugt clears the ramp and looks at the ship's access panel, scratching his head. "Huh. Two. Three lines form. A..." After some intense fourty seconds of trials, the Gamorrean figures out the shuttle's lock up code. He wipes his forehead - though his chin would it it more - and joins the crowd. Hanging off the CCS Grandur, by a cord, is Haquien Maut. The Lieutenant is dangling there with a set of tools, repairing the cruiser's armor. Some of it has been stripped away and placed the dock while the rest is on board the vessel, waiting to be removed. Flicking himself up onto his feet, it was time for Seifer to move along. Dragging his feet this time, his gaze wandered out onto the horizon and his walk became automated. Obviously not paying attention to what he was doing, he managed to walk straight into Krugt. "Oh Sorr-" his apology was cut short as the sight of what he just walked into came into view. His mind snapped to attention and he began to back away. Krugt grunts. "Careful, softskin.", grunts Krugt, blinking. "Uh. It's you." The Gamorrean offers Wolf a nod of recognition. "What you does here? Fight is Mantell. Why you not fights?" Krugt crosses his arms on his chest, taking an accusing stance. Some light flashes as Haquien welds the plating onto the ship. He gives the piece a reassuring smack, perhaps to see that it has been fastened correctly, and, luckily, it does not fall off. Satisfied, he begins to pull himself up onto the bow of the ship. "What?" Sef said in reply, looking up at the large 'alien' he saw before him. "I'm.. not old enough to join the army." he said. He relaxed, feeling no point in being wound up if the Gammorrean wasn't going to beat him. He was used to being stuck down by those more..fortunate then him. Though he never learnt to stay out of their way. Quirking the eyebrow over his good eye, Krugt replies, "Nonsense. You has to be over twelve, right? Moves not." He looks around, jumps to see over the crowd. "I sees Navy officer there.", he says, pointing at Harquien on his ship. "We asks him." The Gamorrean reaches for Wolf's arm with one of his ugly powerful paws; perhaps he wants to drag the boy into something. Haquien unfastens himself from a hook and sighs with relief. He strips off the harness and sets it in his bag of tools, which he throws over his back. Quickly he rolls the cord up, though it takes awhile. Feeling extremely weak, Wolf is dragged along by the larger being despite his attempts to wriggle free. Giving up in the end, his new mission was to keep on his feet and not get dragged down and get trampled by others. "Lieutnant!", the boar calls out, dragging Wolf and pushing away those who won't yield with much energy. "Lieutnant! I founds unemployed man for Navy!" Now, Krugt's plan become apparent. He stops at Haquien's vessel feet and gives Wolf an wink and a smile. "You has not to starve no more, boy." Haquien looks down, way down, and spots Krugt. He pauses for a moment, perhaps considering, and then yells, "Be right down." He enters a hatch with all his supplies, then emerges from the ship and locks it up. Once on the ground he wipes his hands with a towel and asks, "Now, what's going on? Someone wants to join the Navy?" A large toothy cringe appears of Sef's face and his hands begin to wave at the man, "I can't fight, I'm just a kid!" the boys clothes, well.. if you could call them clothes, moved with the wind and his waving. He was obviously, there but not of his own will. "When I be your age, I be fighting.", Krugt replies with the tone of disapproval for this show of weakness. "I looses eye at nine. Enlists at ten. You almost too old to trains good. What you says, Lieutnant?", Krugt asks, pulling Wolf's arm up. "When he gets weight, he can fights good, right?" Haquien looks to Wolf. He rubs his chin, then says, "Maybe a year or two," with a small grin. "Ahh, you're not still a kid," the Lieutenant adds. "You're nearly a man, but not quite. But don't worry, you won't be forced to enlist or anything like that." Turning to Krugt, he adds, "Next time look to see if they have hair on their face. We don't accept human recruits until their eighteen, and generally that's when men grow out the hair on their face." His tone is helpful. Sef looks at Krugt with unknowing eyes, "You're TEN!?" he blurted out in dis-belief. "Jeeze.. wish I was as strong as you when i was ten.." he remembered back, a few years after he was stranded, back when he was struggling with his new life. He looked over at the Cherub, "Consular Shuttle, right?" he said, trying to change the topic. Krugt let go of his catch, pouting through the pursing up of his lower lip. "No. I be twice that. Stupid translator." He nods and shrugs away the question about the Cherub, to give Harquien a sour glance. "Blacks Empire makes no difference. They kills all." The Gamorrean reaches inside his jacket and finds a blaster under his left armpit, in its holster. "You takes that, boy. Practices everyday. When you sees Blacks, shoots 'em." He shoves the blaster in Wolf's chest - not too hard. Then he sighs and shrugs. "I does not get it. How you pinkies still be alive... ha." The landing ramp of a standard, non-descript military shuttle begins to lower with a hiss as the hydraulics release. The ramp lands with a slight thud that is muffled by the background noise of the busy spaceport. A few moments later, Captain Valhoun walks down the ramp, datapad in hand, and is flanked by a number of soldiers. There is a brief exchange as he hands over the datapad and begins walking away from the shuttle. It's clear that he is in somewhat of a hurry as he moves west and out of the spaceport. Haquien glances at the ship, but shrugs his shoulders. "Not sure," he notes calmly. Turning back to Krugt he says, "True, but it is still the law." He checks his datapad, then says, "I need to go to the shipyard. Farewell." He turns and heads west. Haquien must feel something itching his back, the way Krugt looks at him while he walks away. "The LAW." That was said with much disgust. "Listens. I says you be warrior. I gives you weapon. You now has duty to defend Republic Tribe. Any tribe you wishes." Krugt nods to himself now and then while speaking, stern, solemn and rather proud of his speech. "Now runs. Finds job, good sow, make babies. Shoo!" Taking the blaster in his hand, Sef knows the word Shoo! all too well. Taking a few steps back, he turns and runs while his emotions take over. Before long, he decided to try and put the blaster somewhere, before he got gunned down for looking even the slightest suspicious. What the Gamorrean had done, maybe gave Sef the guts to stand up for himself, or the power to take lives. Category:January 2008 RP Logs